


I'm Sick

by Moontune



Series: Bendy and the Prompt Machine [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, One Shot, linda is henry's daughter, prompt, reader is female, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontune/pseuds/Moontune
Summary: In the wee early hours of the morning, you find yourself having to take care of your sick husband and convince him not to work himself to death.





	I'm Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be angst but I figured this would be better

It wasn’t often that you could get a good night’s sleep, as you typically stayed up late doing chores around the house and taking care of your daughter. Tonight, however, you were blessed enough to be able to go to bed early and comfortably sleep the night away.

 

That is, until you were abruptly awoken to the sound of violent coughing.

 

Blinking open your tired eyes, you turned over in bed to face where your husband slept. Sitting up slightly and rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, doubled over as he continued to cough and choke.

 

This caused you to perk up and immediately shuffle over to his side, gently rubbing his back in an attempt to help him through his coughing fit.

 

“Henry? Are you okay?” You gently asked, though your voice cracked slightly from your tired state.

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Henry answered once he finally calmed down, “I'm alright.”

 

Leaning over to the bedside table, you clicked on the lamp, allowing it to light up the room and give you a better view of Henry’s face.

 

“Oh my god, you look terrible!” You exclaimed, taking his face in your hands. His face was deathly pale with dark bags under his eyes, and his skin burned under your touch.

 

“I'm fine,” He insisted, gently taking hold of your wrists and lowering them away from his face, “It’s nothing, I’ll be okay to go to work tomorrow.”

 

You groaned and rolled your eyes as he began coughing once again. While you admired his dedication to his profession, you swore that his work would be the thing that’d kill him one day. He could be having a heart attack and he’d still try to make it to work on time.

 

“You’re sick because you haven’t had a decent break since you started working for Joey,” You said, massaging his back once more, “I know that your job is important to you, but you need some time to yourself, too.”

 

“I know,” Henry sighed, keeping his head low as he spoke, “But the studio doesn’t have many other animators-“

 

“And that’s Joey’s fault for not hiring more help.” You said, interrupting him before he could justify working himself to death. “Look, I’ll call him and let him know you won’t be making it today. Just take it easy for now, alright?”

 

“I told you, I'm-” Cutting himself off, you both fell silent as you heard his stomach churn and growl.

 

Henry was on his feet in an instant, practically running towards the bathroom. You remained seated on the bed for a few moments as you heard him heave up his supper, until you stood up and walked to the bathroom yourself. As you made your way down the hall, however, you heard movement from your daughter’s room. Pausing for a moment, you watched as the door creaked open to reveal Linda, still dressed in her night clothes. She stared up at you with wide, worried eyes as she clutched her teddy bear close.

 

“Mommy…?” She spoke in a soft, tired voice, “Is daddy okay?”

 

“Yes, sweetie,” You said, smiling softly as you crouched down and placed a comforting hand on her little shoulder. “He’s just sick, is all. Now go back to bed, okay? Everything will be alright, I promise.”

 

She fell quiet at your words, as though she was taking a few extra moments to process them. Linda’s eyes darted toward the bathroom door further down the hall, before she quickly retreated back into her room without a word.

 

Your brows furrowed slightly in confusion at her actions. You knew that she had an idea – whenever she had one of those, she wouldn’t speak to anyone until she went through with her plan. It was cute, but it had gotten her in some trouble in the past.

 

After a few moments, Linda reappeared in the hallway with her Alice Angel doll in her arms.

 

“Can I go see him?” She asked, looking over at the bathroom once more. You smiled once again, and nodded.

 

“Of course you can, sweetie.”

 

Taking her free hand in yours, you stood up to allow yourself to walk better but kept crouched down low enough so that Linda could keep holding your hand in a comfortable manner. Peeking into the bathroom once the heaving stopped, you saw Henry kneeling down in front of the toilet, wiping his mouth on a cloth. He looked over to you, and smiled sheepishly as his tired eyes met yours.

 

“I'm sick,” He stated, before looking down at Linda, who huddled close to your leg. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

 

She let out a quiet yawn, and nodded before stepping forward.

 

“You don’t look too good, daddy…” She muttered, holding her Alice doll out towards Henry, “Here, Alice always makes me feel better when I don’t feel good.”

 

Henry looked down at the Alice Angel doll for a brief moment, before turning his gaze back to Linda. Smiling, he gently took the doll from her, and thanked her for her generosity. She simply nodded, and turned back to the doorway to walk back to her room.

 

“Goodnight, sweetie,” You said as she brushed past you.

 

“Goodnight, mommy. Goodnight, daddy.” She responded, disappearing back into her bedroom and closing the door.

 

Turning your gaze back to Henry, you leaned against the counter, smirking and raising an eyebrow. He sighed, shakily standing to his feet and leaning over the sink.

 

“Okay, I’ll take today off,” He said, finally giving in to not working.

 

Nodding, you opened a nearby closet and grabbed an empty bucket. Once Henry flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth, he followed you back to your shared bedroom and lied down. You placed the bucket on his side of the bed, and then left the room once again.

 

 Re-entering the bathroom, you grabbed a clean face cloth and soaked it in cool water. Ringing it out and folding it, you left the bathroom and returned to your bedroom once more, placing it on Henry’s forehead.  He was already dozing off by the time you tucked yourself into bed.

 

As you lied down, you kept staring at your husband, your gaze never wavering. Finally, you sighed, and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

 

“If I get sick, I'm blaming you.” You stated, rolling over and closing your eyes so you could get some much-needed sleep. You heard Henry let out a hoarse chuckle, which devolved into a weak cough.

 

“I love you too, (Y/N).”


End file.
